Junior Sat
Junior Sat is Dekanian television network owned by Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija. The channel broadcasts programmings from Junior and Mini for Dekanians living outside Dekania. History Junior Africa was launched on 25th July 2003 as Junior Television Africa. Launch of the broadcast for animated and live-action series in Dekanian and French for children from 2 to 15 years. On 1st September 2004, Junior Television Africa is renamed Junior Africa. On 27th November 2005, Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija's children's channels' joint-venture EM-TV sold its Junior and Mini to Imira Entertainment. On 13th September 2010, Junior Africa was rebranded along with Junior channels. On 12th September 2014, Junior Africa was rebranded as part of Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija's television rebranding effort. On 11th June 2016, Junior Africa was rebranded as part of Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija's rebranding effort. On 1st October 2019, Junior Africa is renamed as Junior Sat and was extended the new continents (Europe, Asia, Americas are for Earth and Euphoria, Anierica, Ofrina and Donphon are for Terra Republic) and there's a new channel's schedule: * Juniorino: 6:00 to 12:00, broadcasts animated series for pre-schoolers (also on Mini). * Junior: 12:00 to 20:00, broadcasts animated series by studio: NKK Family/'Imira Entertainment', TeamTo, Rainbow S.p.A. and Warner Bros. Animation. and entertainment (also on Junior). * Junior Noč: 20:00 to 6:00, broadcasts series and movies by studio: NKK Film and the Dekanian and foreign movie studios and entertainment from NDR channels. Programmings Juniorino * Sandra the Fairytale Detective * Mjaulek * Svetni Paola * Zoé Kézako * PopPixie * Ricky Zoom * Ready Jet Go! * Baby Looney Tunes * Peppa Pig * Maya the Bee * Vicky the Viking * Heidi * Pet Pals Junior Animated series * Lucky Fred * CyberJack * Lola & Virginia * Arriba Chichi! * Angelo Rules * Mighty Mike * My Knight and Me * Winx Club * 44 Cats * Regal Academy * Monster Allergy * Mia and Me * Sherlock Yack * Looney Tunes * New Looney Tunes * Tom and Jerry * The Tom and Jerry Show ''(2014) * ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Entertainment * Junior Toy Parade * Vuzi Duzi * Vuzi Duzi i svetnokriti * JUHU Zona okriti Junior Noč Series * Kovackici * Perfektni mesec * Na zdrave * Srečni Vmeste * Morž Antje * V Servisije * Magrutki * Raboti deni Movies (by rights) * NKK Film * Kinostudio Borajkovo * Warner Bros. Pictures * New Line Cinema * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer * Columbia Pictures * TriStar Pictures * Rai Cinema * Gaumont Logos Junior Television Africa (2003-2004).png|First logo (2003 to 2004) Junior Africa (2004-2010, s fonom).png|Second logo (2004 to 2010) Junior Africa (2004-2010).png|Second logo without background Junior Africa (2010-2014).png|Third logo (2010 to 2014) Junior Africa (2014-2016).png|Fourth logo (2014 to 2016) Junior Africa (2016-.n.v., s fonom).png|Fifth logo (2016 to 2019) Junior Africa (2016-.n.v.).png|Fifth logo without background Junior Sat (2019-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2019 to present) Junior (2019-.n.v.).png|Current logo used in children's programming. Junior Noč (2019-.n.v.).png|Current logo used in prime-time programming Junior Noč (2019-.n.v., drugi variant).png|Current logo used in prime-time programming. External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Dekania Category:Nacionalna Dekanska Radiodifuzija Category:Launched in 2003 Category:Dekania Category:International television channels Category:Grupa Nacional